May My Words Reach Your Heart
by Seiichiro Watari
Summary: A series of letters between Naruto and a Secret Lover


A/N: Instead of a funny/perverted dream, I had a somewhat sad dream last night so that is today's inspiration. This will be in letter form with a short story afterwards. This time...I'm going to use the REAL line breaker to separate the age differences. In my dream, all of this happened in 2 minutes so I threw in some fillers. Bumped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want to own him, Hinata on the other hand...

* * *

Age 11, August 12 

Dear Naruto-kun,

I've seen how you've always been mistreated, and I've watched how you always stand up.  
You've never given up and you've never backed down. You've always said that it was your  
nindo, but I believe it is just you. I've never had the courage to tell you in person, even though  
I have promised myself to do so for years. Naruto...the truth is...I love you. I always have, and  
I always will. Please...if my words are reaching your heart at all, please leave a letter at the large  
tree near the academy.

Forever Yours,  
Your Secret Lover

Hinata had summoned every ounce of courage to write this letter and hide it on Naruto's desk. She sneaked to his desk and placed it there. Iruka noticed but didn't tell her, all he said to Naruto was, "Someone wants to talk to you," while he pointed at the letter on his desk smirking at Hinata. She had chosen the words secret lover, because she loved him and she knew it was more than admiration.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Secret Lover,

I don't know who you are, and I don't know what your letter was about, but I'm glad  
someone actually cared about me to write me such a letter, that someone actually  
wants to talk to me. I feel like I know you, but I really don't. Thank you for the  
kindness I have never had, that I have never felt.

From,  
Naruto

Naruto's letter was short, but it was one of the only times he spoke with someone. Hinata watched as he placed it in the tree and made sure he was a good distance away before taking the letter. Hinata looked one more time before taking the letter and running home, memorizing his handwriting and scent (A/N: Why do I have the courage to write this?).She thought something felt wrong with the letter, but tried to remain in her happiness, saying it was only her imagination.  
Naruto walked home thinking, _People must really hate me now, if they want me to fall for such a stupid love letter prank. They probably want me to feel crushed when I find out. I'll play along, and catch them with their own trap. I've fallen for it before...because I was stupid back then.  
_Hinata thought about it found the reason to her believed strangeness and cried. Naruto had written this half-heartedly, probably thinking it was a fake just to tease him. She cried until her pure lavender eyes were dried out, knowing the only way to convince him would be to meet him in person. She also knew she could never do that.

* * *

Age 12, January 12 

Dear Naruto-kun,

I know I haven't spoken to you in half a year, but I was afraid you would write  
a letter that wasn't meant to be real. When we both became genin two months  
ago, I felt glad that you had passed and that we might both be together. I was  
devastated when we were put onto different teams, and that I could not be with  
you. I will always cheer for you, I will always support you. I will never back down  
either, because that's our nindo. Please reply and place it the same tree as last time  
when you come back.

I will love you forever,  
Your Secret Lover

It had been five months before Hinata had gotten over the last letter she received. She couldn't stand to see Naruto so hurt as to not trust anyone who says they love him. Before he left for the mission in Wave Country to protect the bridge builder, she sneaked this into his bag and left. Naruto opened his bag to see a letter there as he remembered the Academy where he had gotten his first one from his Secret Lover. He finally understood and tried to figure out who wrote those letters.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Secret Lover,

I still don't know who you are, but I'm sorry for not trusting you the first time  
you wrote to me. I hope we can meet sometime so that I can speak with you  
in person. I want to get to know you and to speak with you sometime,  
promise me that it will happen.

From,  
Naruto

Naruto wrote this while remembering the tree. He tried to find out who it was that kept sending him these letters and narrowed it down to Ino or Hinata. He knew it wasn't Ino because she hates him, and it wasn't Hinata because she's too cute and kind to ever love him. When he went to the Ninja Academy to hide the letter, he found Hinata searching through the tree he was going to put it in, but when he blinked, she was gone. He though that it was only his imagination, as he left the letter for the Secret Lover to find.  
Hinata thought it was a close call, that she could ever be so careless to let Naruto see her, but her genjutsu worked and she was able to hide before he ever knew it was her. Hinata couldn't stand these close calls, but she would promise him, one day, she would reveal herself.

* * *

Age 13, Feb 14 

Dear Naruto,

It's finally the time of year when we should meet each other, but I can't find the  
courage to do it. Instead I send you this letter, hoping that you have the greatest  
Valentines Day ever. I wish that we could later meet and become close friends  
or lovers. I can't stand not meeting you, so I'll meet you soon, I'm just not sure  
when or where. Please reply to me, in the same tree, in a month. You don't  
need to bring any chocolates, I just need you.

I Will Never Forget You,  
Your Secret Lover

Hinata knew she couldn't resist meeting him, but she forced herself not to. If she were to be figured out and rejected, she knew she would kill herself on the spot. Instead, she planned out 3 whole days of making chocolates of every kind and sweetness to accompany the letter. She knocked the door and ran away at her fastest speeds, leaving the chocolate gift basket and letter on the front porch.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
March 14

Dear Secret Lover,

In every year of my life, you've been the only one to show this much affection to me.  
Thank you, is all I can say and all I can think about. I want to know you, to love you,  
and to speak with you. Please tell me who you are someday.

From,  
Naruto

He felt that the letter was too short and not enough to thank her, so he made a very large white chocolate gift basket for this day along with a white chocolate cake in the form of a heart. He hid it all in the tree and ran away before Iruka found him. Hinata was a little more careless and Iruka asked her, "When are you going to tell him?" She was startled and almost dropped the cake. Hinata feigned innocence badly and walked away.

* * *

Age 14, January 17 

Dear Secret Lover,

I still don't know who you are so I hope you find this message. I'm going on a two-  
year training mission with Jiraiya, and I wanted you to know that. I won't be able  
to send letters to you for a while, please leave me one last letter to remember.

From,  
Naruto

Naruto felt that he was being separated from his friends for a long time. He would still have contact with her, but she won't be able to speak with him for years. Naruto planned ahead and told Iruka to get any letter meant for his Secret Lover, because he seemed to know who he is, and place it in the tree. Iruka took it a step further and gave it to Hinata directly. Overtime, Iruka became Hinata's link to Naruto, as she waited everyday by her doorstep, hoping for a letter to come. When she learned where Naruto was staying, she sent a letter to him.

* * *

Age 15, October 10 

Happy Birthday Naruto,

I finally learned where you are staying. Please stay there long enough so that I may  
speak with you. I need you Naruto, I will wait forever, for you to return. Please,  
I need to speak with you again, promise me, you'll come back soon, promise me,  
I can speak with you soon.

Sincerely Yours,  
Your Secret Lover

Hinata wrote this letter as quickly as possible because she wanted to speak to him as quickly as possible. She wanted to hear his reply. She fell in love with him even more than it was thought possible, and she wanted to contact him, any way possible.

* * *

Age 16, October 11 

Naruto was on the way home when Sasuke appeared and challenged him. When Naruto looked into his eyes, he saw Orochimaru. Naruto thought it was time to free him from the curse and charged up his Rasengan while Sasuke made the handseals for Chidori. Both charged at each other and both were killed. Jiraiya got back from his flirting to see what happened. Hinata finally had the courage to admit it to him, so she left Konoha and saw everything. She looked at the ground to see Naruto's body, motionless...still. She took out her kunai and pointed it to her throat and was stopped by Jiraiya who grabbed it and threw it away. Jiraiya made a jutsu to create his will from what he wanted.

* * *

Age --, October 13, Funeral 

There were murmurs throughout the town. "Have you heard?" one man said, "Today, we are free of the demon. We can finally rest ease at night." Kakashi who was passing by resisted the urge to kill him. Instead, he slugged him and knocked him into a nearby stall. "He was never a demon. He saved the village by keeping the demon inside of him, when he could have released it at any time to take revenge on you fools. You would deserve it too." Kakashi walked away, giving the unconscious man a final kick. Hinata was restrained by her family for the rest of the day. If she heard anything the people were saying, Kakashi would have looked like a wimp. If she had a chance to go outside, the town would be a bloody massacre and she would have followed. All throughout the day, people could hear screams from the Hyuuga Estate saying, "NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU? You aren't dead. You won't ever give up. NARUTO, THIS ISN'T FUNNY. COME OUT." After a day, she accepted that he was dead, and that she had to move on. Jiraiya remembered then, "Naruto only had to live a few more days to become Hokage."

Hinata was chosen to read the will.

Will,

Ever since I was born, I was treated poorly for what was inside of me, a demon  
that was the Kyuubi no Yoko. The demon had protected me in order to stay  
alive, and that is why we live today. Jiraiya-sensei, you are a great teacher. It is no  
surprise my father became the Yondaime after your teachings.

Everyone in the crowd was surprised at this. No one knew except Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Hinata. The crowd complained that if they knew he was the Yondaime's son, they wouldn't have treated him so bad. Hiashi was reminded of how he wouldn't let Hinata love Naruto because he thought Naruto was a whore just trying to have sex. He cried during the words.

Sasuke was tricked by Orochimaru and was forced to work for him. He thought  
he would be able to kill his brother and save the village, but Orochimaru took  
advantage of that. He is a hero. Sakura, become a great medic, and you will be  
able to save people that have gone down in Orochimaru's path. I always thought  
I was in love with you Sakura, but it was only a childhood crush. Rock Lee, no  
one could challenge your taijutsu abilities, you were the strongest. Gaara, you were  
powerful and managed to keep your calm even with people hating you. Neji, take  
protect Hinata, when she needs help. Never insult her or I will haunt you for life.  
Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, you were a great team. TenTen, become strong and  
take the name of the weapons queen as your own. Kiba, you were a great rival,  
you were even more annoying than Sasuke. Thank you for helping me be strong.  
Shino, you are a great leader, become a jounin and protect Konohagakure.

The crowd was fooled by his actions when he was alive, which were apparently selfish. His will had been completely self-less and only spoke of the good of others. Hinata read the last part silently in her mind before bursting into tears again. Tsunade continued where she couldn't.

My Secret Lover...Hinata, I'm sorry for not being able to my promise to you, I won't be  
able to speak with you. I won't be able to see you walk through the church, wearing  
the dress. I won't be able to say "I do" and hear you repeat it to me. In my pocket,  
is my last letter to you. 

Hinata used her strength to climb into the coffin and find the letter inside it. She opened the envelope and a ring fell out. The letter stated clearly, "Hinata-chan, my Secret Lover, will you marry me."

Even in death, I will remember you. I will remember how your letters stopped me  
while I was on the verge of suicide. Of how I felt they were the gift of the gods,  
and of how I loved you. I will leave you the mansion I inherited yesterday on my  
birthday, the Yondaime's mansion. You may do with it what you wish.

After the Funeral, Hinata took a walk along the Great Naruto Bridge, remembering where he started to love her. She couldn't take the stress of Naruto being dead anymore. She walked to the side of the bridge, and jumped. Her last words were, "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

* * *

Reincarnations...9 years later  
Age 9 

A hard-headed blond haired kid and a shy blue-haired girl walked out of the Academy talking. "Ya' know who my favorite Hokage is?" Naruto said while pointing up at the seven heads on the Hokage monument. "It's the Rokudaime. He saved the village from destruction, but it had cost his life. He was a true Hokage, killing that Sasuke or Orochimaru freak." Hinata looked at him, "I heard it was Orochimaru in Sasuke's body." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "The Shichidaime (A/N: Not good at Japanese. Supposed to mean Seventh) is a lot better. Just then, Shichidaime Hokage, Sakura Haruno-sama, walked up to them.  
"One of my friends was the Rokudaime. My teacher was the Godaime." Naruto blurted out, "I'm going to be the Yatsudaime, DATTEBAYO!"  
"Shut up, dobe," said Sasuke. Naruto kicked him and ran away laughing. Hinata screamed out, "Naruto-kun, wait!" and ran after him.

Tsunade spoke to Sakura, "They seem like them don't they?" Sakura agreed saying, "They might be their reincarnations. When a ninja has too many bonds to this world, they stay here as reincarnations, hoping to settle the bonds." Tsunade replied, "There's Sasuke who's friends with Naruto. He wanted to apologize for being tricked by Orochimaru. Naruto loved Hinata and Hinata loved him back. Let's see how all of this turns out."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Hinata-chan,

I love you and nothing can change that. I have always loved you, from ever since  
we were born. We were tied by the red string of fate.

Forever Yours...  
Naruto  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Naruto-kun,

I love you too...

Sincerely Yours,  
Hinata

* * *

Chidor-ecchi's Corner (Chidor-ecchi, this is just somewhere for you to write) 

CvsR: coughcough, first of all, it's Chidori vs Rasengan! Not chidor-ecchi!

Ggrrrr! anyways, this was my first fic that i beta read, and i gotta admit, that this was pretty good


End file.
